The present invention relates to a penis extension device for enlarging the male member by long-term extension treatment of the corpora cavernosa, comprising an extension element which runs between a releasable fastening means, for securing the glans penis, and a support which receives the penis root and serves as an abutment.
Men with too small a penis have two possible options at present. First, the penis can be surgically enlarged. Such an operation is extremely costly, however, and is not without its risk. Long-term extension treatment of the corpora cavernosa is also possible using devices of the type set out in the introduction. Such devices are disclosed in, for example, international patent applications WO96/26691 and WO97/28764 and German Utility Model 29602101. In the known penis extension devices, the extension element is always formed by two rods which run approximately parallel to the penis that is to be extended. These rods are supported on a ring or base plate which surrounds the penis in the area of the penis root. The length of the rods between, on the one hand, the ring serving as abutment and, on the other hand, the fastening means for securing the glans penis is adjustable (WO96/26691 and WO97/28764), in addition to which compression springs can be provided to generate prestressing (WO97/28764), or the fastening means for securing the glans penis can be moved on the rods and fixed at an individually selected position (DE 29602101 U1).
The known penis extension devices of the generic type have a number of serious disadvantages. The main one to be stressed here is that a discreet extension treatment of the corpora cavernosa is not possible. Instead, during treatment, the member to be extended is held out at up to 90xc2x0 relative to the body by means of the known stretching mechanism. In addition, the stretching mechanism is by necessary longer than the member to be extended. As a consequence of this, it is in practice impossible to wear normal clothing during treatment. This in turn has the consequence that the known penis extension devices can in practice only be used at home or in private circles. This in turn leads to a relatively short period of daily use, which means an unsatisfactory result for the men in question.
Given the abovementioned disadvantages of known penis extension devices of the generic type, the object of the present invention is to make available a penis extension device which is of the type set out in the introduction and which can be worn discreetly.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by the fact that the extension element is designed as a flexible strap which can be passed around the user""s body. The configuration of the extension element according to the invention has the result that, during the extension treatment, the penis to be extended lies approximately sideward and close to the body of the person using the device according to the invention. This permits extension treatment under normal clothing, for which reason the treatment need not be restricted to times when the user finds himself in private; instead, it can be used discreetly for hours during the user""s daily work schedule. A consequence of this is that regular use of the device according to the invention results in lasting extension of the penis after only a few months. The physical and emotional effect which such enlargement has on the man in question is enormous.
In addition to the advantages set out above, the penis extension device according to the invention involves a particularly small constructional outlay compared to generic devices of the prior art, which results in correspondingly low manufacturing costs.
In a first preferred development of the invention, the strap is elastically extensible. The strap can in this respect be designed in particular as a rubber strap. The elastic extensibility of the strap leads to a particularly effective and constant traction which continuously extends the member to be stretched and thus promotes its gradual enlargement.
In a further preferred development of the invention, the strap can be adjusted in length. By shortening or lengthening the strap, the penis extension device according to the invention can be adapted to the girth of the user""s body. In addition, the force with which the member is stretched can be adjusted in this way.
In a further preferred development of the invention, the support for the penis root is designed as an annular cuff. At the start of each extension treatment, this annular cuff, to which the strap can be secured at one end, is pushed along the penis as far as the root. The strap is then placed around the user""s body and the glans penis is secured on the fastening means. The annular cuff ensures that the counterforce to the traction force exerted on the glans penis is led to the penis root, so that there is a closed system of forces.
The fastening means for the glans penis can preferably comprise a saucer-shaped slide. In this case, a small loop-shaped band can in particular be provided with which the glans penis can be secured on the slide.
In a further development of the penis extension device according to the invention, a holder element is provided which runs between, on the one hand, the support for the penis root and/or that end of the strap assigned thereto and, on the other hand, the fastening means for the glans penis and/or that end of the strap assigned thereto. This holder element, which can be designed for example as a non-extensible string, is relaxed during use as intended of the penis extension, device. It comes into operation when the user releases the attachment of the glans penis on the fastening means, for example in order to pass water. In this case, the holder element prevents the fastening means from snapping against the user""s back under the traction of the elastically extensible strap. The holder element is so dimensioned that it holds the fastening means, released from the glans penis, on the side of the user""s hip, so that renewed securing of the glans penis can be done without any problem. In addition, the holder element prevents the penis extension device from slipping down when its user is wearing it as it were on xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d, without in actual fact carrying out any extension treatment.